Beautiful Stranger
by Trench Mouth
Summary: Ponyboy goes to the movies and starts to crush on a blond. may be a bit of out of characterness.
1. Halloween

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. This is only something for fun. yada-yada-yada.

------------------------

"So! Ponyboy..." Sodapop sat down at the kitchen table with a glass of chocolate milk, " What are doing tonight?"

Ponyboy shrugged, " Nothing, I guess..."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing..."

Dallas, Two-Bit, Johnny and Steve had come in. Just in time for breakfast. As usual. They all sat down around the table, " So, What are you guys doing tonight?" Dallas asked.

"Well...Me and Steve - "

"Steve and I.." Ponyboy corrected. Then there was a long silence...then Sodapop continued, "Yeah, so, anyway, Me and Steve are going to a party."

" 'k. What about you?" Dallas nodded toward Darrel, who mearly shrugged,or, they thought he shrugged..he was practically hidden behind the news paper. " Some guys from work are coming over to play some cards."

"Pony? What you got planned for tonight?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing!" Ponyboy was getting annoyed.

"But its Halloween! You gotta do somethin'..." Two-Bit said, then he pondered for a moment, " I got it! You can come with Me, Dal, and Johnny."

Darrel lowered the paper, " What exactly are you guys doing tonight?"

"Well...The usual Greaser Halloween Havoc with the Tim and his gang...And we could use every man we can get...We got alotta ground to cover." Dallas said, leaning back in his chair.Ponyboy looked over at Johnny, surprised he'd agree to go with Dallas to do that. Johnny just shrugged.

"Yeah, I mean..we gotta cover the West side this year, Man. T.p-ing well-kept lawns, Egg houses, slash tires, blow up mail boxes, break some windows...And then of course, we still need time to torture all the people walking around town..." Two-Bit was grinning and scratching one of his side-burns.

Darrel looked over at Ponyboy, " You ain't goin' "

"Well, What's the kid supposed to do, then?" Dallas asked, getting up and walking over to the fridge to get himself a drink.

"Well...It says here they're playing a bunch of horror movies at that old movie theater." Darrel said, " Says everyone wearing black, orange or red only pay a buck twenty-five to watch all four movies."

"Oh?" Ponyboy was interested, "What's playing?"

"Uh..Dracula...Frankenstine, I Was a Teenage Werewolf...oh, and Nosferatu." Darrel told him, then folded the paper, " They start at 6 and should be over near midnight."

"Sounds Great!" Ponyboy said with some excitement. He couldn't wait. Movie theaters hardly every played those old black and white movies, and he always wanted to see Nosferatu. Last time it was playing in town, It was too late for him to go alone, and no one wanted to go and see a one and a half hour, black and white, silent movie. " You'd let me stay out that late, Darry?" He asked.

"Sure...I mean, it is a Friday, and I can come and pick you up. " Darrel told him. " Now." he stood up, " get ready for school..."

------------------------------

Ponyboy had walked to the theater. He had on a pair of black jeans and a old black tee-shirt. He wasn't the only one around dressed in all black tonight. He passed several small groups of Greasers, clad in black and wearing masks, already smashing cars of Soc's who unwisely parked their cars there. Also, he passed a bunch of little kids that had just headed out trick or treating, dresses as goblins and ghouls.

He paid the admission and went into the lobby. He couldn't help but notice this..one girl. She couldn't of been more than 5'1. She had shoulder-length blond hair that had a slight curl near the bottom. She had a plaid skirt, with the colors of black, grey and white in it with a black satin blazer. White, knee high socks, clean Mary-Jane shoes, thin, cute butt...then he began to blush, realizing he was checking her out. He had never done that to a girl before. The girl turned around, though didn't yet notice boy gawking at her. He noticed her sapphire-blue eyes, an immaculate white blouse with a black tie and a school crest on the upper right side of the blazer. This girl went to an expensive, private, all girl school. So what is she doing here? He thought. This was the only movie theater in the East side, most of the others were in neutral territory. Much safer for someone like her...But then he thought, It was Halloween...it wasn't very safe anywhere.

After the first movie had ended, there was a 10 minutes break, and once again, he noticed the blond. He couldn't help it.Besides...there were only about 7 people there. 2 Greasers. 3 middle-classers. And the blond. It wasn't like him. He spent alot of time during the second movie looking at her..She was sitting her legs crossed, causing her skirt to rise, exposing most of her thigh. He forced himself to watch the movie after that...he felt his cheeks get hot.

After minutes before they started the last movie, Nosferatu, When everyone returned to their seats, Ponyboy took a seat 1 seat away from the blond, their eyes meant for a moment. They exchanged a little smile and a nod, then watched the movie.

It was over at about eleven thirty.Everybody left the theater and mumbled in annoyance at the fact that their drives were not there yet.But not the blond. Apparently, her drive was there...Ponyboy looked in the direction she was heading. The guy in the car, he figured a boyfriend, sat in the front seat, his head back, looked as if he was panting. Then, all of the sudden, a girl sat up in the seat next to him, wiped her mouth, gave the guy a kiss, then got out of the car. The blond had stopped and the guy then seemed to notice her. He stepped out of the car and went over to her, then they talked, he guessed, argued. But she didn't yell at him, she didn't seem to want to make a scene. The boyfriend seemed to get fed up and left her standing in the parking lot...The least that jerk could of done was drive her home..Ponyboy thought.

The blond looked as if she was going to cry..But then she started to walk in the direction of the West side. Ponyboy chewed on his bottom lip slightly, then hurried up behind her," Wait..."

She stopped and turned around. She seemed slightly afraid. But he couldn't exactly blame her. Greasers weren't exactly known for their hospitable nature.."You know..its not that safe..to walk by yourself." He told her. " I mean...Well...I could walk you home..." He took another step toward her, " I mean...If you'd like.."

The blond blushed." Oh..." She smiled slightly, " That would be great..."

They walked for nearly 10 minutes in silence. The farther they walked into the west side of town, the more destruction there was. The blond had crossed her arms and looked around nervously. They could hear windows smashing, fire crackers going off, and people shouting and cheering. Ponyboy smiled abit and looked over at her, " Listen to them. Children of the Night.What music they make."

The blond giggled. But stopped when she saw a small group of Greasers walking this way. Ponyboy noticed right away that once again she was scared. He wasn't though. Two reasons. One, He too was a greaser. Two, even though they were wearing masks, he recognized them as Dallas, Two-Bit, Johnny, Tim and two other members of Tim's gang.He'd seen them earlier before he had left. Ponyboy moved over closer to the blond, " Don't worry...It'll be fine." He told her.

It took only a minute untill they crossed paths. And of course they ended being stopped.

"Pony," Dallas took of the hockey mask he was wearing, " I thought you were going to the movies?"

"I was at the movies, Dally. They're over now." Ponyboy said with a shrug.

"So, What? You just decided to take your blond for a walk?" Two-Bit asked, his face hidden behind a Batman mask.

The blond looked over at Ponyboy, who gave her a small smile, " Naw, Two-Bit. Just walking her home . So she wouldn't be bothered by abunch of greasy hoods, not unlike yourselves."

"Don't you start getin' mouthy, now, Ponyboy." Two-Bit said, though laughing slightly.

"Yeah, Whatever, Two-Bit." Ponyboy grabbed the blond's hand and pulled her though the gaggle of greasers and kept walking.

By the time they had gotten to the blond's house, It was past midnight. Ponyboy was standing on the front step with the blond..

"Thank you..for walking me home...It was really sweet of you." The blond gave Ponyboy a kiss on the cheek, " Good-Night." Then she went inside.

Ponyboy smiled. It was a goofy smile. Looked like he was out of it. He started to walk home. He stared at the ground as he walked. He kept thinking about the blond. ...

"PONYBOY!"

Ponyboy looked up and noticed Darrel had pulled up beside him. He got into the truck and they drove off..

"What the hell is wrong with you? I told you I'd come to pick you up!"

"uh-huh." He was looking out the window, still smiling.

"I was driving all over town trying to find you.."

"Uh-huh.."

"Then I find that your walking around on the West side by yourself!"

"That's nice.."

"Nice? Ponyboy, You got of gotten jumped.."

"That's nice..."

"You know, Soda and Steve got run over by a stampede of rouge Unicorns on their way home."

"Uh-huh."

"Steve had to get a horn pulled out of his ass.."

"That's nice..."

"The doctors say his in critical condition.."

"Swell..." he was still smiling.

"Ponyboy!"

Ponyboy looked over at Darrel, " Huh? Yeah. "

"You are not listening to me!"

"yes I am..."

"Then what the hell was I just saying?"

"Uh...something...something about unicorns?"

"Damnit, Pony! Tell me what the hell was so important you couldn't wait 10 damn minutes?"

" I was walking this..girl home.."

Darrel looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well..She had a drive, at first, I think it was her boyfriend, cause I think they broke up...anyway..She started to walk by herself, and then I offered to walk with her, cause, you know, its not that safe, right. Well, for her, I mean, like ,on the way home we ran into Dally and them, like...what if she ran into them walkin by herself.."

Darrel sighed, then Ponyboy continued, " Anyway, when we got to her house, she said I was sweet and gave me a kiss."

"So that's whats got you all, ' Uh-huh, That's nice' " He laughed abit and shook his head." So, tell be about her.."

"Well...She's beautiful! She's kinda short...Blond. The most amazing blue eyes. Kinda pale...Goes to that All Girl school...and well, she seems to like the classic movies.."

"Whats her name?"

"Uh...name?"

"Yeah...what is it?"

"Oh...shit..." Ponyboy muttered." Shit" He put his head in his hands, " Shit. I don't know"

"You don't know?"

"I didn't ask..."

Darrel started to laugh.

"Awe, man. Shut up.. It ain't funny."

"Yes it is."

"No...its not..." Ponyboy sighed. " Well...Shit.."

----------------

Do not ask why I started another one. I already have 3 on the go right now, But I felt like making another one. XP


	2. Love is Strange

Disclaimer : I do not own the Outsiders. Which is pretty obvious.

---------------------

After school on Wednesday,Dallas was driving Johnny and Ponyboy home from school, But he had to get something from at a store, so he parked the car across from the library." Ok. I'll be one minute. Just stay in the car..." Then he got out of the car and went to do his thing.

Ponyboy was looking out the window when he noticed the blond heading toward the library. He hadn't seen her since Friday so he thought this was a good time to go talk to her. He hopped out of the car, telling Johnny he'd be back in a minute. He ran across the street and got to her before she had gotten to the front door. "Hey.."

The blond turned around and smiled, " Oh, hey."

Ponyboy smiled, too, " How are you?"

"Fine, thank you. You?"

"Pretty much the same..."

"Are you going inside?" The blond asked, motioning toward the doors.

"Oh..no..I was just across that street and thought I'd..come over " lame lame lame lame, Ponyboy thought."Well, is there anything specific you're looking for?"

"Well..I am supposed to be doing a book report, so I was thinking of doing it on David Copperfield." She told him.

"I have a copy of that..actually..." He told her, " You can borrow it, if you like..." He motioned for her to wait. He ran over to the car and hopped into the back seat and started to rummage though his school back and took out an old, tattered book. He then ran back across the street and handed it to the blond. She smiled, " Thank Y -"

"Pony!" The blond got cut off by Dallas, yelling at him from across the street. Ponyboy sighed, " I'll see ya around..." He smiled one more, than reluctantly walked back to the car.

"Wasn't that that blond you were walkin' with on Friday,Pony?" Johnny asked.

Ponyboy nodded, " Yeah..."

"You get her name this time, kid?" Dallas smirked. Ponyboy sighed. He didn't like that Darrel told the guys that.

"Nope." Ponyboy shook his head slightly.

----------------------------------

It was around 7 pm Friday evening and everyone was sitting in the living room. It had been raining until about 7 pm. They didn't go out because they weren't sure if it was going to start up again.The boys exchanged looks when they heard a knock on the door. No one ever knocked. Ponyboy stood up and went to open the door. And there she was. The blond that was on Ponyboy's mind for the past week. He stepped outside onto the step and closed the door behind him. He had the feeling that if they guys saw her, they'd try to embarrass him somehow, and make some kind of crude remarks toward her.

"Hey..." He said.

"Hi...Um..." She handed him the book, " I finished it...and I noticed that your address was on the inside cover.." He had forgot about that. That had been put in there awhile ago, in case it had gotten lost, " So, I thought I should bring it back."She said timidly.

"Thanks.." She finished the book rather quickly, he thought, though not surprised.

She was not in her school uniform. She had on a short, navy, velvet skirt and silk blouse of the same color and a black, woolen coat. Her Mary-Jane's were now a pair of 3 inch heels, but even with those extra inches, she was still pretty short...

"Pony.Don't ya know it's rude to leave someone standing on the front step? especially in this cold?"

Sodapop was standing the the door way. He looked as if he expecting a call from Alfred Hitchcock to be in his new movie.. He smiled and moved out of the doorway to let them inside. Once inside, Ponyboy introduced her to the 5 other boys that were sitting in the living room. Keith Matthews, better known as Two-Bit, Tall and lean with rusty colored side-burns. Dallas Winston, She had seen him before on Halloween, but just didn't know who he was at the time, but of course she heard of him. Who hasn't? She probably would of been scared if she didn't feel safe around Ponyboy. Steve Randall. Tall with greasy, swirly, black hair. Johnny Cade. Dark hair greased, parted to the side. His eyes were dark, but had this nervous look in them that the blond couldn't apprehend. Then there was Darrel, Ponyboy's and Sodapop's older brother. Cold, pale blue-green eyes with the build of Charles Atlas, if not, bigger.

"Why'd ya come all the way to this side of town?" It seemed that Two-Bit was trying to make polite converstaion...or..atleast, a conversation.

"Just...returning a book..." The blond said.

Two-Bit looked over at Ponyboy and noticed the thick book in his hands. " When did he lend it to ya?"

"Wednesday..."

"You finished that book in 3 days?" Two-Bit sounded shocked.

"Yes...it's not the easiest book to put down..."

"So, you're a geek just like him, huh?" Two-Bit grinned, and blond blushed.

"Awe, Shoot, Two-Bit. We aren't geeks...you're just an idiot." Ponyboy said, putting the book back into the book-case. The blond held back a giggle, thinking it would be rude, but that didn't stop afew of the other boys from laughing at their friend.

"Damn, Pony. Don't you know you're supposed to 'respect your elders'?"

"Don't you know that unless you start acting your own age, You'll still be a Junior when I graduate from collage?"

Again, there was laughter. But now, The blond smiled weakly and turned to Ponyboy, " I think I should head home.." She turned to the others as she headed outside, " It was a pleasure to meet you all.."

The moment she had stepped out of the door, Ponyboy put on his shoes, grabbed a jacket, and headed to the door. All he said before he left was, " I'm going for a walk."

It didn't take too long for Ponyboy to catch up to the blond.It was real quiet and he could hear the clicking her heels made on the sidewalk. He snuck up behind her..

"Hey."

She jumped and turned around. She smiled when she saw that it was only Ponyboy, " You know you shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

Ponyboy laughed, " Yeah, I know. But you really shouldn't be walking all alone on this side of town..especially after dark."

"Oh?" She tilted her head slightly to one side, " And why is that?" She asked him.

"Well. There are plenty of dangerous people walking around this part of town. And I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I didn't offer to escort you home. " He smiled.

They were silent for the walk. They had decided to cut though the park when they noticed that if they kept going straight, they would of had to walk though a fight between about 4 greasers and 5 socs. Half-way though the park, the heel of the blonds shoe sunk into the soft grass, causing her to loose her balance and fell over. Ponyboy smiled down at her. She looked so vexed over something so small like falling in the grass. He crouched down in front of her, still smiling, " I thought you private school girls were suppost to be graceful?" He said with a laugh.

She frowned, " this isn't funny...the grass is wet.."

He was still smiling." Actually. It is funny." He was going to stand up, but he slipped on the grass and fell forward on top of the blond." I guess it is wet.." Ponyboy laughed.

The blond whimpered as Ponyboy fell on her, But he smiled, " You know..you're actually quite comfortable."

"Can you get off of me please?"

"Hmm..."Ponyboy pretended to think, " What do I get if I do?"

"Pardon?"

"Well...I'm not to fond of the fact of having to get up..." He told her, " So what do I get for getting up?"

The blond said nothing, so he continued, " How about...If I get up..You go out on a date with me. Tomorrow."

"Sorry. I already have plans with my friends for tomorrow." She told him.

Ponyboy frowned. " Well, I can stay like this for a while. I'm not the one laying on the cold wet grass. So it's not bothering me any."

"Oh..this isn't fair..." She whined, trying to push him off of her. After a few minutes of trying. She sighed, "Can I make a counter offer?"

"You can."

"If you get off me..We go back to my house..and watch a movie?"

"Hmm...What movie?" He asked her.

"Sound of Music?"

Ponyboy smiled, " Well. I guess that will just have to do..." He stood up and then helped the blond to her feet.

--------------------

Once they had gotten to her house, the girl went upstairs to get changed into the some dry clothes. Ponyboy looked around the living room when he noticed a record player. Interested, he went over to see what albums she had. Elvis, The Beatles, Bill Haley & the Comets, Johnny Otis, Jerry Lee Lewis, Little Richard, the Coasters... Oh. Fats Domino. He smiled abit. He waited until he heard her come down the stairs. When he did, he put on the record, playing the song, 'Blueberry Hill' when she came into the living room.

"What are you doing?"

" I wanna dance."

"The agreement was, you get off me, and we watch a movie."

"I know...But I changed my mind." He smiled and walked toward her.

"I can't dance.." She blushed and looked at the ground.

He took her arms and placed them on his shoulders, then he put his hands on her hips, " It's not hard..." He started to lead , "The wind in the willow played love's sweet melody, but all those vows you made

were never to be..."

" You sing wonderfully." She teased.

"Oh, thank you." He smiled and pulled her in closer. She rested her head on his shoulder and soon they had forgotten about the movie, they had forgotten that they were practically strangers, and they had forgotten that they were only 14 when they went up to her room and locked the door...

-------------------

Ponyboy had gotten home by 1 in the morning. Darrel was pacing back and forth, muttered to himself and Sodapop was half asleep on the couch.

"You two didn't have to wait up for me.." Ponyboy said, sounding like he did last Friday when Darrel had picked him up.He headed down the hall, but Darrel pulled him back into the living room. " A walk doesn't take 6 hours, Ponyoby." yeah. He was mad.

" Well...I wasn't out walking for 6 hours...it was really only..like...40 minutes" Ponyboy shrugged. Still smiling. Sodapop stood up, yawning and stretching.

"So where were you then?" Darrel crossed his arms..

"Oh.. I guess I never thought to call...I kinda lost track of time.."

"That dose not answer my question." He was trying to keep from yelling. " Where the hell were you?"

"I was...at the blonds.."

"You mean you don't know her name yet?" Sodapop asked, laughing slightly..

"No..." Ponyboy laughed abit, too, " But you think I would of asked or something after we.." He just stopped. His smiled gone. He looked at Darrel, who looked like he was explode.

"After you what?"

"Um...uh..." Ponyboy turned a bright red, " Nothing...nothing...good-night!" Then he ran into his room and locked his bedroom door. He'd be lucky if Darrel didn't beat his head in tomorrow morning..Hell. He'd be lucky if they didn't tell the guys in the morning.

Sodapop and Darrel just stood there in silence. They looked at each other, " You don't think he-?..."

Sodapop shook his head, " No way...well..." He shrugged, " Maybe...I mean..when I was 14, I was ..."

"Soda.."

"Well...I just hope he was smart about it"

"Soda...please..just go to bed..."

"I mean, I started to freak out after my first time because - "

"Now. Please. Just go to bed.

-------------------

As Ponyboy made himself some toast, Darrel came up to him,"When I get home from work, We are going to have a long talk."

"Well, Darry, If its about the Birds and the Bees, I don't think he needs to have that little talk any more." Sodapop laughed.

"What?" Two-Bit, Steve and Dallas started to grin.

"Oh...I wasn't supposed to say anything, was I?" Sodapop asked, looking from Darrel to Ponyboy.

"No...no you weren't..."

"So! Do you know who it was with?" Steve asked.

"Oh, yeah. That blond that was around last night" Sodapop told his best friend.

"Whats her name?"

"He doesn't know yet."Sodapop looked over and noticed both Ponyboy and Darrel glaring at him. " Oh...right...I'll...I'll just shut up now.."

"Now?"

------------


	3. Am not I thy Lord?

Disclaimer : I do not own the Outsiders. Only the characters I made.

---------------------

Ponyboy was glad he wasn't grounded. Lucky, actually. He and Johnny had decided to go for a walk around town. They had been discussing what to do. Suddenly, Ponyboy stopped and Johnny didn't notice right away. He kept on walking. When he finally realized, he turned around and ran back over to him. " You could of told me you stopped..." Johnny said, slightly annoyed. Ponyboy was look across the street at the theater house. The blond was walking inside with afew friends. Ponyboy motioned for Johnny to follow him as he crossed the street and went inside. They were about to go down the hall when they were stopped, " Excuse me.." the man said, " do you two have a script?"

"Script?" They said, simultaneously.

The man sighed, " For the play? I assume that is why you came?To audition? You can't just go in and watch..."

"Oh..yeah.Right. Scrips.." Ponyboy said . The man handed both of them a copy and then they hurried down the hall.

"A Midsummer-Night Dream?" Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Whats this about Pony?"

"It's...it's...well...It's about..." Ponyboy paused for a moment, " itsaboutfairies."

"What?"

"Fairies. It is about fairies, It takes place mainly in the forest.."

"What? no. I'm not going thought with this..."

"Johnny, Please? I'm can't go in there alone, I'll look like an ass..."

"No, Ponyboy. I aint going try out to be a damn fairy."

"To be fair, not all of the characters are fairies...and what are the chances of a couple of greasers getting cast for this play?"

------------------

Ponyboy and Johnny came into the house around supper time. They looked around and noticed everyone was there. They both sighed. Darrel noticed this, and asked , " Where were you two?"

"Oh..well...we tryed out for a play..."

"Oh? What play?"

"Shakespeare.." Was all Johnny said.

"Either of you get a part?"

"Oh, yeah..." Ponyboy said, taking a seat in the kitchen. Johnny nodded and sat down, as well.

"Well?..." Darrel leaned against the counter.

"I'm Puck..." Johnny muttered. Darrel smiled. " Way to go.." He then looked at Ponyboy, " and you?"

"obrn..." Ponyboy blushed.

"What? sorry..didn't hear that? What was it?"

"I'm Oberon..." Ponyboy was expecting him to laugh at him. He only expected Darrel to laugh because he didn't think anyone else knew what they were talking about.

"Seriously? Oberon? That's a big part, Pony.. Congratulations..."

Ponyboy smiled abit, " well...is it ok if some people come over around 6? to run some lines?"

"No problem.."

Ponyboy started to help Darrel set the table, " And do you think we could get the goon squad out of the living room?"

Darrel laughed and nodded...

------------------

Around six, Darrel had managed to shoo everyone from the living room, though told Ponyboy he was staying, not exactly trusting Ponyboy alone after last night. But he said he'd stay in the kitchen. And soon, everyone else started to come. While they had been waiting for the parts to be posted, he had went over to the blond, and there, he met her 3 best friends (all of which are better than the average soc) .Layla, 5'4, tanned skin, dark eyes and dark hair that falls over her eyes(first time Ponyboy saw her, he kinda thought she looked like a female-soc form of Johnny..). She was dressed in a dark pink mini-skirt and a white blouse. She was playing Cobweb . Amon, 6 feet tall with long-ish blond hair and dark green eyes. He had on a very clean pair of blue jeans and a gray madras shirt. He was playing Demetrius. His girlfriend, Abigail, 5'5, with strawberry blond hair that went down past her shoulder blades and gray eyes. She was dressed similar to Layla, except her skirt was purple, and she had a pale pink sweater. She was playing Hermia. And then, of course, the blond with the sapphire eyes. He found out that her name was Gretchen. Her wore the same kinda of mini-skirt as her two friends, only a deep shade of red, and a black blouse. She was to be Titania.

They went over many parts. They took turns filling in the parts of the people that were not there. After about an hour, they were going over scene 1, act 2, and the only one they needed was Bottom.

"Why didn't we invite Bottom?" Amon asked.

"Because he was an ass..." Ponyboy said. "Oh, shit.." He muttered, realizing what he just said. Then everyone laughed.

"Thats kind of the point, Ponyboy..."Abigail giggled.

"No...he's right...Ryan was kind of being an ass..." Amon said, rubbing his jaw. Ryan had gotten upset with the fact that Amon had gotten to Demetrius. Ryan didn't like that he was Bottom...

"Well...who could we get to be Bottom?" Gretchen asked.

They all glanced into the kitchen at Darrel, sitting quietly, minding his own business, reading a book.

"Hey...Darry?" Ponyboy called.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come here for a moment?"

Darrel closed his book and stepped into the living room.

"Could you be Bottom? We just realized we need someone to be Bottom..."

Darrel just gave his little brother one of those ' hell no' looks.

"Please?"Gretchen asked, tilting her head slightly, and did this adorable little pout.

Darrel looked at her, then he sighed and sat down by Johnny.

"Great! Thanks, Dare.." Ponyboy laughed slightly.

"Now...where were we?" Layla asked, flipping through her script.

"I believe..Titania was speaking.." Johnny said.

Gretchen found her spot and smiled, " And I do love thee: therefore, go with me; I'll give thee fairies to attend on thee, And they shall fetch thee jewels from the dee-"

"Fairies?"

Everyone looked at the door. Two-Bit, Dallas, Sodapop and Steve were crowded in the doorway, laughing.

"What fuck are you guys reading?" Dallas asked.

"It's...A Midsummer-Night Dream..." Abigail told them, moving closer to her boyfriend.

"Why?" Two-Bit asked.

"Its a play. it's going to be preformed by mid-December..." Amon said.

"And its about Fairies?"

"Well..not completely, no.."

"Hey, Ponyboy, the guy your playin...Auburn?"

"Oberon.." Ponyboy corrected.

"Right. Oberon," Dallas nodded, " Anyway, is he a fairy?"

"Not just any fairy..." Layla said, trying to defend her new friend...

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He's king of the fairies."

The four boys in the doorway almost fell over laughing..

Amon rolled his eyes and stood up, "Hey guys, wanna go to the drive in? Jack the Ripper is playing.."

"Sounds good.." Abigail stood up and grabbed her boyfriends hand.

"Yeah..." Layla stood up too.

Gretchen looked at Ponyboy, " You going to come?"

Ponyboy looked at Darrel, that gave a small nod, saying that he could. Then he looked at Johnny, who shrugged. The 3 of them stood up and made their way past the boys in the doorway and to Amon's Cherry-red, '60 , Lincoln Continental. Two-Bit had called after them, " Hey Ponyboy! Keep it in your pants tonight!"

--------------------------

There wasn't exactly much room for 4 of them in the back seat, so Gretchen sat on Ponyboy's lap.

"Are those guys always like that?" Abigail asked, turned around in the front seat.

Johnny shook his head.

Ponyboy sighed, " No. Not always. "

"They're pretty cool once ya get to know them..."Johnny said.

"Well..They didn't seem to supportive of you guys being in the play.." Layla said, " But atleast your older brother Darry thought it was good."

"Well...Darry actually read A Midsummer-Night Dream before. And he is alot more mature...besides..They'll stop acting like that in a day or two...hopefully..." Ponyboy looked doubtful at his own comment.

"How come they didn't laugh at you, Johnny?" Layla asked.

"Because if anyone laughed at Johnny, Dally would of bashed their heads in with a led pipe.." Ponyboy told them.

"Well..until those guys start acting there own age...We can run line at my place..." Amon said..

"Are you sure? I mean, you have 4 very stuck up younger sisters and 5 brothers who like to jump sweet boys like Johnny here."Layla put her arm around Johnny, who was now starting to blush.

"Well, I'm the oldest, so they can all find another place to bring their loser friends."

"Yeah. Cause your loser friends need the living room..." Abigail smirked.

"Exactly.." Amon said, and everyone laughed abit as he pulled into the drive-in..

------------------------

Around 11:30, Ponyboy came home with Gretchen. He looked in the house, then after he saw that no one was in there for a moment. He took Gretchen's hand and they hurried down the hall to his bedroom. Just as he closed his bedroom door, Darrel called out, " That you, Pony?"

"Uh...Yeah Darry...I'm...I'm going to go to bed.." He looked over at Gretchen and smiled.

"Good-night." Darrel said, then Ponyboy heard a door close.

"Night.."

------------------

After Darrel got out of his shower, he asked Sodapop if Ponyboy was up yet. He said no, then hopped into the shower.

Darrel found this odd. Usually Ponyboy was awake before Sodapop. He went down the hall and opened the door to Ponyboy's room. Before he was able to say anything, he noticed the blond curled up against Ponyboy under the covers. Both asleep. He walked over to the bed and flicked Ponyboy on the ear. Ponyboy grumbled and started to sit up, when Darrel pulled him off of the bed by the ear and pulled out into the kitchen. Ponyboy tryed not to yell as he tryed get Darrel to let go. He finally did, pushing Ponyboy into a chair. Ponyboy rubbed his ear, " What was that for?"

"You know damn well what that was for." Darrel stood with his arms crossed, " Why is she in your bedroom?"

"We didn't do anything, if that's what you mean..." Ponyboy told him , " Gretchen's parents are out of town for a few days and she didn't want to spend all night alone in her house...so I got her to come here..." He said, scratching at his pajama pants.

Darrel was about to say something, when Two-Bit strolled into the house. Ponyboy took advantage of his brothers distraction and went back to his room..

Darrel glared at Two-Bit, stopping him in his tracks, " What?..."

Ponyboy gently closed the door and slipped back under the covers with his sleeping beauty. She stirred slightly as he got into the bed, but didn't wake up. They were undisturbed for the next 47 minutes until Darrel called them out for breakfast. Ponyboy smiled and tapped Gretchen on the shoulder, " Hey...Gretch...Gretchen? Come on. Wake up.."

"mmmm...mornin' " She said sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"You hungry?"

"Mmmmm...yeah..."

"Come on. then.." He smiled at her. They both got up and went into the kitchen. Dallas, Johnny and Steve had come.

"Well, well, well..." Steve rolled his eyes, "The king of the fairies finally decided to grace us with his presence." He said, giving a glance to Gretchen

Dallas and Two-Bit laughed abit, but not as much as last night.

"Thou seest these lovers seek a place to fight; Hie therefore, Robin, overcast the night;The starry welkin cover thou anon With drooping fog, as black as Acheron, And lead these testy rivals so astray As one come not within another's way. " Ponyboy said suddenly, with such emotion that made both Steve and Two-Bit jump, "Like to Lysander sometime frame thy tongue, Then stir Demetrius up with bitter wrong;And sometime rail thou like Demetrius; And from each other look thou lead them thus, Till o'er their brows death-counterfeiting sleep With leaden legs and batty wings doth creep: Then crush this herb into Lysander's eye; Whose liquor hath this virtuous property, To take from thence all error with his might And make his eyeballs roll with wonted sight. When they next wake, all this derision Shall seem a dream and fruitless vision; And back to Athens shall the lovers wend With league whose date till death shall never end. Whiles I in this affair do thee employ, I'll to my queen, and beg her Indian boy; And then I will her charmed eye release From monster's view, and all things shall be peace."

Sodapop, Steve, Two-Bit and Dallas just looked at him as if he had 4 heads. Then, Johnny stood up, speaking with the same kind of emotion Ponyboy was using, "My fairy lord, this must be done with haste,For night's swift dragons cut the clouds full fast; And yonder shines Aurora's harbinger, At whose approach ghosts, wandering here and there, Troop home to churchyards: damned spirits all, That in cross-ways and floods have burial, Already to their wormy beds are gone; For fear lest day should look their shames upon They wilfully exile themselves from light, And must for aye consort with black-brow'd night"

"What the fuck are you two talking about?" Dallas asked, both eyebrows raised.

Ponyboy went on as if he hadn't been interrupted, " But we are spirits of another sort: I with the morning's love have oft made sport; And, like a forester, the groves may tread Even till the eastern gate, all fiery-red, Opening on Neptune with fair blessed beams, Turns into yellow gold his salt-green streams. But, notwithstanding, haste; make no delay: We may effect this business yet ere day."

Johnny shrugged, " That was the only part I fully remember..."

Ponyboy shrugged too, and got Gretchen and himself some breakfast.

-------------


	4. Darrys lucky day& Ponys not so lucky day

Disclaimer : I do not own the Outsiders. I own Gretchen, Layla,Abigail, Amon and Amons 9 younger siblings.

-------------------

"Please, guys?"

"I don't think we should..."

"Aw, Please?"

"Why can't you just tell Darry where you're goin' ?" Dallas asked.

"Because he doesn't trust me anymore..." Ponyboy told him.

"Awe, Come on, Pony, that ain't true..." Johnny said.

"Yes it is.."

"How do you know?"

"He told me..."

Dallas rolled his eyes, " I ain't goin' to lie for ya..."

"Since when do you have a problem lying, Dal?"

Dallas gave Ponyboy a hard punch in the shoulder.

Darrel stepped into the living, " Hey, guys. Whats going on?"

" We were just going out..." Dallas said.

"Alright.. Pony,did you do your homework?"

"Yes..."

"Ok. be back by nine thirty.."

"Sure Dare..."

After they left the house, Ponyboy turned to Dallas, " Thanks.."

"You owe me.."

-------------------

Gretchen was laying flat on her stomach, working on the last of her homework, listening to Bob Dylan, when she heard a tap on her window. She crawled off of the bed and pulled back the curtains. Ponyboy was there, holding on the the drain pipe and the shutters on the window, smiling. She opened the window.

"Hello." He smiled.

" Hmm...now this seems familiar"

"Oh, really?" Ponyboy raised an eyebrow like Two-Bit usually did.

"Yes. The 'rebellious' teenage boy climbs up to the window, trying to impress the 'innocent' teenage girl inside. It's a must in all of those teenage-chick-flicks ."

"Well...Did it work?"

"Just get in here..." She laughed, moving aside.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'.." He said, crawling though the window. " So, what are you doing?"

"Homework." She said, getting back onto the bed, laying on her stomach like before.

"Need any help?" He asked

"Nope..." She said,scribbling down the answer to another question.

Then there was this long silence that made Ponyboy abit uncomfortable...so he decided to browse though her book case.There were alot of books...alot.Shakespear plays, collective works of Edgar Allen Poe, Robert Frost, and the Brothers Grimm. Every one of William Goldins' books, Harold Robbins' books, Charles Dickens' books(except for David Copperfield) and Anthony Burgess' books. He grinned and pulled out A Clockwork Orange. " Welly, welly, well." He laughed and jumped onto the bed beside Gretchen. " You have this? "

She looked up from her notebook and looked over at him, " uh..Yeah. You read it before?"

"I took it out of the library a few months ago and Darry grounded me when he found out. Luckily, I had ...already read it."

"You were grounded?"

"Well...It was the only book Soda had read all the way though in the last year...he told me about it, Darry said I wasn't allowed to read it till I was 16...Like I don't already know about ultra-violence"

Gretchen laughed, "Is he that strict?"

"Yeah, sometimes...honestly, I'm not even allowed over here..."

"Why..why not?"

"Well.."He laughed abit, " He doesn't really trust me being alone with you..."

Gretchen closed her notebooks and put them on the floor, " So where does he think you are?"

"Out with Dally and Johnny."

"So what time are ya supposed to be in?"

"nine thirty. So, what were you planning to do after you finished your homework?"

"Well..."

---------------------

Ponyboy caught up with Dallas and Johnny near the lot at nine twenty-one.

"Hey guys."

"Whys your hair wet?" Dallas asked, "and...and..." He made a face, " why do you smell like lavender?"

Ponyboy flushed, " I...I just got out of a bubble-bath..."

Dallas started to laugh. Even Johnny cracked a grin.

Ponyboy glared at both of them, but was quiet the rest of the time.

Once at home, he hurried to his room before Darrel noticed his hair was wet.

----------------------------

Monday, after school, Two-Bit had offered to drive Ponyboy and Johnny to the theater house for the rehearsal. And of course, Two-Bit also invited Dallas to come along. And of course they didn't just drop the two boys off at the door. But they just had to come in and watch.

Ponyboy and Johnny went over with Gretchen, Amon, Layla and Abigail.

"Hey. Whats going on?"

"Oh, we were just talking about the dance on Friday." Abigail told them.

"Yeah. All of the girls get to sign in guest from other schools...Ponyboy...are you interested in going?" Gretchen asked.

"Sure." Ponyboy shrugged. He glanced over at Johnny, who seemed to be blushing...He was talking with Layla, who was blushing as well.

"One of yous are going to sign me in, right?" Amon asked.

"Of course." Abigail said. " I just wish I had a date..."

"Wait...I thought you two were going out?" Johnny asked.

"Oh...we broke up yesterday..." Amon said.

"Why?" Ponyboy asked.

" I caught him cheating on me..." Abigail sighed.

"With who?"

"With Angel..."

"Whos that?"

"Layla's older brother."

"Oh..."

"Cast! To the stage now!" The director shouted.

Two-Bit and Dallas tryed not to laugh when it started. There were kids getting nervous. People skipping lines, or reading the wrong parts, going to the wrong pages. Eventually, They had to be escorted out.

--------------------

Two hours later, Ponyboy and Johnny stepped outside and noticed Two-Bit and Dallas were gone.

"Hey, "Amon and the girls stepped outside, " You guys need a ride?"

"Sure... "

-----------------

Ponyboy had convinced Gretchen to come to his house for a while. The two of them were sitting alone in the living room, just talking, for nearly twenty minutes before anyone else came. To Ponyboy's surprise, the first one home was Darrel, who had a smile on his face. Another odd thing, Ponyboy thought. "Whats going on, Dare?"

"Got a week off."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And guess what else?"

"What?"

"I get paid an extra seven-fifty an hour."

"Whoa. Thats Great! And it's about time, too." If anyone deserved a raise, it was Darrel. He worked long and hard, and now he's finally getting paid a fair wage.

"Yeah.. Oh, and Pony?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have you two been here...alone?"

Gretchen blushed and looked away.

"Not long...really..." Ponyboy told his brother." Anyway...What are ya going to do on your week off?"

"I dunno. Relax? that would be good..." He said, dropping down into his chair.

Relaxing wasn't something that usually happened in this house. Sodapop and Steve blundered into the house, alrighty fighting each other. Gretchen looked over at Ponyboy, who smiled at her, " they always do this..."

"Why?"

Ponyboy shrugged. After a few minutes, Sodapop looked up, " Oh..Darry...You're home early...Did somethin' happen at work, or somethin'?"

---------------------

Around Seven, Ponyboy walked Gretchen home. It went as usual. She thanked him, gave him a good night kiss. But it was on his way home that was different for the last few times. He was never bothered when he went to her house or back. But tonight, he had no suck luck. He hadn't made it half way home when a car full of Socs pulled up beside him

Damn...Ponyboy thought. This wasn't good.

"Well well well, Look what garbage truck left behind." Said the one that stepped out of the drivers seat. Ponyboy just backed up abit as the others stepped out, " Well, You know, if you hurry, you can catch up with it and just jump right in..."Ponyboy said. He shouldn't of said that. There were 5 of them, and only one of him. They all went at him. They got him to the ground in no time and they kept kicking him over and over. Soon, they stopped, and one of them pulled Ponyboy up by the hair..Ponyboy gave a painful yell, then pulled out a butterfly knife from his back pocket and swung it blindly at the boy behind him. He succeeded, making a large gash across the Socs face. He had let Ponyboy go, yelling and cursing. Ponyboy just ran, despite the pain shooting though his whole torso. But no one ran after him, they were too busy helping their bleeding friend. He stopped near the park and took a few leaves off of the trees to wipe the blood off of his knife. There were only two people that knew he had that knife, and that was him and Curly.

A couple of weeks back, Curly was trying to fight off two Socs at once, and Ponyboy went to help him. About two days later, Curly gave him that knife, saying he got it with a special ' Five-Finger Discount '. Ponyboy was surprised that Curly would do something like that. No the fact that he stole it, the fact that he was giving it to him. It was so un-Curly Shepard. But he took the knife anyway. He knew Darrel would never give him one, and if Darrel found out that he had one, He'd take it away. No question.

Ponyboy folded up the knife and put it back into his pocket and ran home.

--------------------------

Ponyboy practically stumbled though the front door. In fact, he stumbled right into Two-Bit, causing both of them to fall to the floor. Two-Bit laughed, " You drunk, too, huh, Pony?"

"What?" Darrel stood up.

"No..I'm drunk...I just got jumped on my way home..."

" You dun't look like you been jumped, Pony.." Two-Bit said, then hic-cupped. He smelled very strongly of alcohol.

"Yeah. Lucky me.." He mumbled as Darrel helped him up. He clutched his sides and was going to sit down, but Darrel asked, " Break any bones?"

"I don't think so...I think...I think I'mma going to go lay down..."

-------------------------

The next day after school, Ponyboy was at his locker when he noticed the guys that had jumped him last night, and one with a bandage over his forehead, nose, and left cheek. Ponyboy smiled, " How's your nose?"

"Shut up!" The Soc snapped.

"Mine too. It must be this cold weather.." He laughed, then headed outside for track.

----------------------

The rest of the week seemed to go back rather slowly. Nothing really happened on Wednesday, and Thursday there was another rehearsal, but this time, Ponyboy and Johnny got a ride with Amon, to save themselves the humiliation of Two-Bit and Dallas coming with them. But Friday, Everyone was meeting at Gretchens to get ready for the dance.

Darrel dropped Ponyboy and Johnny off at Gretchens at Six o'clock. Her father opened the door and seemed abit taken back seeing two greasers on his door step. He was about to say something when Gretchen came, " Oh. Daddy..These are Johnny and Ponyboy.."

"Ponyboy? Well...Thats not a name you hear every day.." her father said.

"Well...actually, sir, I do..." Ponyboy said.

"Come on. Everyone's upstairs.." Gretchen said, leading both boys up into her room.

In her room, Abigail was sitting at the chair in front of the vanity, Amon was kneeling down in front. " Stop blinking. Keep your eyes open."

"Its hard.." Abigail complained.

"oh it is not..." Amon said, still trying to put the eyeliner on his ex-girlfriend. " I had to do this for Jackie, Joyce, Jessica, Jillian and all of their friends. They didn't seem to have any problem keeping their eyes open.

There was another boy there that neither Ponyboy or Johnny recognized. He was as tall as Amon, with black hair and dark eyes. They figured that he must be Layla's older brother, Angel.

"Are your sisters going to be there tonight, Amon?"Layla asked.

He sighed, " Yes...and unfortunately, so are my brothers..."

"I heard what happened to your brother..."

"Yeah, But he had it coming..."

"What happened to your brother?" Johnny asked.

"I dunno. Him and his friends tryed to jump someone, and the pulled a knife out. He's got this nasty cut now, needed 15 stitches.."

"Opps..." Ponyboy said, abit louder than he should have. Because everyone looked at him. " I mean...Look...If I knew he was your brother..."

"You mean you were the guy he tried to jump?" Amon asked.

Ponyboy nodded.

"Don't worry about it...He's an ass. Really."

"You carry a blade, Pony?" Johnny asked. " Since when?"

"Since last month..." Ponyboy shrugged.

"Look. We gotta go, or we'll be late.." Angel said,standing up.

-----------------------

The dance was going great for the first while. Ok...Yes. People were staring...well...to be more honest, glaring and Johnny and Ponyboy. And even afew were pointing and laughing at Amon and Angel. But they managed to ignore all of the people and have a good time. For the few hour or so anyway. There was this boy standing right behind them, kept getting louder and ruder with each passing minute. Within 2 seconds, Angel tackled him to the ground. He kept punching this boy over and over again with his left hand (which he always has at least 3 rings on). The boy was now cut and bleeding. Angel didn't even seem to notice the blood on his rings. He just kept hitting him. Amon, Ponyboy and Johnny tryed to pull him up off of the boy, but the closest they got was pushing him off so he was setting on the floor beside the bleeding boy. Everyone was now staring at them.Friends of the boy pushing their way though the crowed. The boy muttered a highly offensive remark and Angel punched the boy as hard as he could in the balls. The boy let out this high-pitched scream and curled up into the ball.

"Pathetic", Angel spat as Amon helped him to his feet. With one swift kick to the ribs, Angel started to the exit, followed by Amon and the rest of the group, so they wouldn't get into any trouble.

Angel was fuming. He was ranting on and on until Layla took him home. Amon offered to go too to make sure he didn't unload his anger on some poor kid that was walking alone.

---------------------

Pretty soon Johnny and Abigail left, leaving Ponyboy and Gretchen alone together...not like they minded. They went back to Ponyboy's house. They had gotten into Ponyboy's room, but just before he closed the door, Darrel called "Ponyboy, that you?"

"Uh...yeah..." He stepped out of his room and looked down the hall at Darrel leaning against the door frame of his bedroom

"I thought you went to a dance?"

"Oh...I did...it wasn't the great...so me and Johnny left..."

"Come here for a moment..."

Ponyboy just stared at him for a moment, then looked down the other end of the hall way, toward the living room, then back at Darrel.

"Come here..."

Cautiously, Ponyboy walked down the hall, as he got closer, Darrel grabbed Ponyboy roughly by the back of the neck and pulled him close. " Look, you can't go around sneaking that girl into the house and hiding her in your room."

Ponyboy didn't say anything, probably afraid that if he opened his mouth, a whimper might come out. His brothers grip tightened.

"Now, if you invite her over and stay in the living room, WITH supervision. That would be fine. But the next time I catch you sneaken around, I will skin you alive, got it?"

Ponyboy nodded and Darrel let him go, giving him alittle push back down the hall. Ponyboy went back into his room and took Gretchen into the living room to watch a movie. Not 5 minutes later, Darrel joined them in the living room.

--------------------------


End file.
